totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czy to ten mężczyzna? (odcinek 2)
Prowadzący: 'W poprzednim odcinku ,,Śledztwa Totalnej Porażki! Powitaliśmy 11 zawodników, którym obiecaliśmy cudny pobyt w obozie udręki, a daliśmy nudne stare miasto obarczone największą tajemnicą. Wyrzuciliśmy wariata, który zawadzał wszystkim drogę. Pierwsza wygrana należała do drużyny ,,Wąsy Jelenia''. I tak dalej i tak dalej ŚLEDZTWO TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI! (intro ja chciałbym być sławny) Opuszczone więzienie Stołówka *bohaterowie show jedzą* 'Dimitry (pokój zwierzeń): '''Pytacie mnie, co ja tu robię? Poszedł bym sobie na dobre wino ale NIE! (udaje własną matke) ,,Drogi Dimitirku, ta cała Totalna Porażka poprawi krążenie krwi bla bla bla bla!'' '''Prowadzący: '''Drodzy dziwni ludzie! O godzinie 11.00 następuję zbiórka przed obiektem więzienia '''Viola (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie. Wyzwanie Zabójstwo Erica Schmuzla podpowiedzi: Eric Schmulz został zamordowany przy użyciu łyżki. Był min. sprzedawcą, kowalem, akwizytorem i akrobatą. W końcówce swojego życia podjął się pracy szewca. podejrzani: żona, szef data: 28 maja '''Prowadzący: '''W przypadku tego wyzwania - pojedziecie autobusem, zatrzymacie się w mieście i wszystkie pytania skierujecie do przypadkowych przechodniów! Miasto Pomarańczowe Ptysie '''Rakhle: '''Przysięgam, gdybym to ja rządziła, zrobiłabym rozeznanie w terenie, wyszukałabym źródło przestępczości i zwalczyła ją kopniakiem. '''Adam: '''Taa, jesteś taka święta? A gdybym ja rządził, kazałbym od razu zdyskfalifikować wszystkich, którzy rządzą się jak koguty w kurniku! '''Rakhle: '''Ja się rządze? Ja mam doświadczenie, a wy to wieś i farsa! '''Penelope: '''Wieś i farsa? Moja mama zbiła miliony na całowaniu przypadkowych ludzi - czy ja wyglądam na farsę? A może mam patologiczną rodzinę, bo mam dużo rodzeństwa? '''Rakhle: '''Wyglądasz na OKROPNĄ farsę! Tylko ja mam zdrowe zmysły, ten (Dimitry) by nam kazał iść na piwo, ten (Troy) to oszołom i drań, ta (Penelope) to manipulatka status Quo a ten (Adam) to.... to to! Wąsy Jelenia '''Viola: '''Trzeba przepytać przypadkowych ludzi, tak, oczywiście to jest myśl! '''Mia: '''Opanuj się kobieto! Taka myśl, że milion jest mój i ja tu rządze! '''Viola: '''Słowa, słowa! Ty nawet nie umiesz gwizdać! '''Mia: '''Ludzie! Ludzie na ulicy! Debil i bezmózg wygląda tak! (pokazuje palcem na Violę) '''Lucas: '''Brawo, my się kłócimy, a oni nas wyprzedzają! Pomarańczowe Ptysie '''Adam: '''Faktycznie, jesteś taka święta, że można Cię do tabernakulum wsadzić! '''Adam (pokój zwierzeń): '''Przyznaję, jest nawet ładna, ale to nie miłość! Nie nie nie! '''Rakhle: '''Dziecko, skończmy tą kłótnię, bo psujesz mi reputacje. '''Penelope: '''Przepraszam... widział Pan w ostatnich dniach Erica Schulza? '''Przechodzień: '''Schulz? Eric? A, tak, znam go! Wybieram się do niego właśnie... *wszyscy patrzą na przypadkowego człowieka* '''Troy: '''Wie Pan... moje zdolności, odziedziczone od matki...one...chcą coś powiedzieć... '''Rakhle: '''SCHULZ NIE ŻYJE! Wąsy Jelenia *wszyscy z drużyny, przebrani za planety tańczą i śpiewają* '''Lucas: '''Ruch planet! Ruch planet! Proszę pomagać, jeśli pomóc chcesz! '''Mia: '''By Eric, odnalazł się! Zastanawiam się, kto go zabić mógł? Nie widzę chętnych, nie widzę chętnych wśród! '''Kira: '''Koniec! Cięcie! Kochani, byliście niesamowici! Neptun (Lucas), musisz trochę popracować nad rotacją. A ty, Viola! Musisz być bardziej Jowiszowa. Dobra, odliczanie. Neptun? '''Lucas: '''Jest! '''Kira: '''Jowisz? '''Viola: '''Ehh, jestem bo muszę. '''Kira: '''Uran? '''Simon: Dobroczynność jest i ja również! Kira: Wenus? Mia: Jest! Kira: Mars? Daniel: Jest! Kira: I Ziemia jest. Dobrze, teraz solówka Daniela. *Kira włącza magnetofon, rozbrzmiewa żałobna melodia* Daniel: '''Zauważ mnie, bo to mój sen, aby odnaleźć klucz! W tym show na serio, nie jest źle, mają tu dobry tłuszcz! Niedawno umarł Eric Schulz i to zadanie me! By o tym, kto go zabić mógł dowiedzieć SIE!!! *muzyka cichnie* '''Kobieta: '''Ruch planet? Dzieci, ale jesteście niemądre! Tam jest pracownia Schulza, idźcie do ratusza, przy ratuszu w lewo, potem na rondzie w stronę cmentarza i prosto aż do polany. Na polanie ją znajdziecie. Pomarańczowe Ptysie '''Rakhle: '''Chodźcie, mamy to! *widok na polanę* Polana Wąsy Jelenia '''Kira: '''Halo? Simon? Mia? Lucas? Viola? Daniel? Dotarłam tu sama? Połączenie '''Adam: '''Jest, wąsówka! Idźcie do pracowni! Kira: Czyli...to koniec? Nie wygramy? '''Troy: Hehehe. Oczywiście. W pracowni Dimitry: '''Czemu wysłali tam mnie... Troy: Szukaj, nie gadaj! Dimitry: Ta łyżka wygląda znajomo... szef mojego wujka ma podobną. '''Prowadzący: Dimitry, mógłbyś powtórzyć? Dimitry: '''Szef mojego wujka ma podobną. '''Prowadzący: '''Ptysie, możecie odpocząć! Drużyna Wąsy Jelenia, proszę przygotować się do ceremonii! Eliminacja '''Prowadzący: '''To był dla was trudny dzień. Szukaliście, smuciliście się i mocowaliście się z kostiumami ciał niebieskich. Dzisiejsze głosy są niepowtarzalnie dziwnie. Osoba, którą chcecie wyrzucić, zagłosowała na siebie! '''Viola: '''Bo ty to niby wszystko wiesz. Pff. '''Prowadzący: '''Zostają: Mia, Viola, Simon, Lucas. Daniel - jeden z głosów zawierał... (śmiech)...twoją karykaturę...znaczy... twoje zdjęcie z twarzą Eroza Ramazotti! *drużyna w śmiech* '''Prowadzący: '''Pomimo tego odpada.. .... .... ''KIRA!'' '''Daniel: '''Byłaś super, dzięki za solówkę. (łapie Kirę za ręke) '''Kira: '''Ty też byłeś...fajny. No to... do widzenia. '''Daniel: '''Do widzenia, piękności. *CAŁUS* '''Mia: '''Kurcze, ale to obleśne. '''Prowadzący: '''Mieliśmy łzy, miłość, akcje i głupie tańce! Po więcej, śmiało zapraszam do następnego odcinka ''ŚLEDZTWA'' ''TOTALNEJ'' ''PORAŻKI!' Kategoria:Śledztwo Totalnej Porażki